The Tomato Coup
by soultergeist
Summary: Basara Gakuen terpecah-belah karena suatu percakapan anyara Masamune dan Yukimura. Basara Gakuen AU


Meskipun ini masih pagi di hari Senin, Basara Gakuen sudah diributkan oleh sebuah pertengkaran kecil yang lama kelamaan menjadi besar. Semua berawal dari perbincangan yang sama sekali tidak kontroversial diantara Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura.

"Duh, laper banget..." kata Yukimura. Dia terkulai di mejanya dengan perut keroncongan. Matanya sayu.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Masamune yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Gua laper banget jir. Tadi gak sempet sarapan."

"Oh, tenang aja. Gue bawa bekel. Lo makan bekel gue aja, soalnya gue gak suka."

"Hoo? Emangnya lu bawa apaan Mas?" tanya Yukimura.

"Salad. Jijik banget gue. Lo tau kan gue paling benci sama sayur. Ada wortel, jagung, seledri, buncis, tomat... Hiih. Wueek!"

Seraya Masamune pura-pura muntah (membuat Motonari yang lagi belajar malah muntah beneran), Yukimura terdiam. Apa dia bilang?

"Bentar. Apa aja tadi sayurannya?" tanya Yukimura.

"Wortel, jagung, seledri, buncis, tomat. Kenapa?"

Yukimura mengerutkan dahi.

"Tomat itu buah kan?" tanyanya.

"Ha? Ya engga lah! Tomat itu sayuran. 'Kan tumbuhnya dari tanah," jelas Masamune.

"Tapi Oyakata-sama bilang tomat itu buah," balas Yukimura.

"Tapi gue dulu diajarinnya tomat itu sayur," cerocos Masamune.

"Lah si kocak! Jelas-jelas tomat itu buah!"

"SAYUR!" teriak Masamune yang sudah naik darah. Kini ia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"BUAH!"

"SAYUR!"

"BUAH!"

"AAAH! UDAH! TANYA ORANG LAIN AJA! OI, BELALANG!" seru Masamune ke arah Motonari. "Lo pinter IPA kan? Coba, tomat itu buah atau sayur?"

Motonari kesal. Udah dibikin muntah dipanggil belalang pula. Cuma karena dipanggil pintar, ia mau menjawab. "Tomat. Lycopersicon escelentum. Tanaman ini tumbuh di daerah..."

"BODO AMAT," seru Yukimura dan Masamune bersamaan.

Motonari menghela nafas. "Singkatnya, tomat termasuk ke dalam kategori buah."

"HA! MAKAN TUH SAYURAN!" seru Yukimura dengan nada mengejek. Namun bukan Masamune namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Matanya langsung mencari orang lain untuk ditanya. Pas sekali, ketika matanya melihat ke arah pintu, ada Motochika yang ngeloyor masuk dengan ekspresi ngantuk.

"BRO!" sahut Masamune. Motochika yang tadinya terlihat ngantuk langsung bercahaya wajahnya.

"BRO!" sahutnya balik. Mereka lari dan berpelukan bak film India (tontonannya Kenshin-sensei, omong-omong). Yukimura yang melihat hanya bisa memutar bola mata.

"Bro, bro," kata Masamune.

"Iya bro?"

"Gue punya pertanyaan buat lo, bro."

"Apa tuh bro?"

"Tomat itu sayur apa buah sih bro?"

Motochika terlihat berpikir. "Hmm... Rujak."

"YANG BENER AJA LO BRO!" teriak Yukimura kesel. Bete juga ngeliat The Dandees palsu manggung di kelasnya.

"Oke, oke, oke! Kalo gua sih dulu diajarinnya tomat itu sayur," jelas Motochika.

Masamune tertawa kemenangan. Yukimura ceming, tapi tidak untuk waktu lama.

"Ck. Dasar pengendara moge bodoh. Tomat itu buah," kata Motonari yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Yukimura.

"Eh, ijo G*jek! Lu jangan ngatain gue ya! Tomat itu sayur!"

"Udah jelas dibilangin kalo tomat itu buah!" seru Yukimura.

"Elo lagi! Masih ngotot aja! Tomat itu sayur!" seru Masamune.

"BUAH!"

"SAYUR!"

"BUAH!"

"SAYUR!"

Mereka berdebat sampai kedengaran di kelas-kelas lainnya. Di kelas sebelah ada Keiji yang senang sekali kalau ada yang berantem di sekolah. Setiap kali ada yang berantem, pasti dia jadi penonton yang kerjaannya cuma suit-suit dan teriak-teriak. Ketahuan banget kalo liburan sekolah kerjanya jadi penonton bayaran.

Mendengar ada konflik di sebelah, ia ingin sekali menonton, tapi di kelasnya sedang ada Kenshin-sensei. Ia pun hanya bisa ngobrol sama teman sebangkunya, si buto ijo Hideyoshi.

"Di sebelah rame banget ya." katanya memulai percakapan.

"Iya," balas Hideyoshi yang sedang sibuk mencatat.

"Kalo menurut lo gimana? Tomat itu sayur apa buah?" tanya Keiji.

"Buah," jawab Hideyoshi singkat.

Tiba-tiba kelas hening. Keiji memutar tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis. 'Aduh mampus! Ketahuan ngobrol di kelas,' batinnya. Rupanya Kenshin-sama sudah berhenti menerangkan dan kini melihat ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Toyotomi Hideyoshi." panggilnya.

Keiji langsung angkat bicara, "Pak! Bukan salah Hideyoshi pak! Saya yang ngajak ngobrol! Saya yang dari tadi—"

"Bilang apa kamu barusan? Tomat itu buah? Kamu selama ini ngapain aja di kelas saya? Maen gundu?" ucap Kenshin-sensei dingin. "Saya sangat kecewa, Hideyoshi. Tomat itu sayuran. Mengerti kamu? Hhh, saya pikir kamu berbeda."

'Lah, dia jadi baper,' batin Keiji. "Maaf pak! Tapi menurut saya, tomat itu buah, pak!"

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya murid kesayangan saya jadi blo'on. Ternyata Hideyoshi kebanyakan gaul sama Keiji." Kenshin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Generasi zaman sekarang..."

"Saya setuju, pak! Tomat itu sayur, pak!" seru Kasuga.

"Yeee, si Kasuga mau modus doang tuh, pak! Saya dulu satu SD sama dia! Kita diajarinnya tomat itu buah!" kata Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke orangnya cepu.

"Si Sasuke ngiri doang tuh pak! Aslinya dia taunya tomat itu sayur!" seru Keiji memanasi suasana.

"BERISIK WOY!" seru Mitsunari yang dari tadi sudah menahan-nahan (menahan-nahan apa? Lapar? Marah? Berak? Kita tak akan pernah tahu). "NGAPAIN SIH DEBATIN HAL GAK PENTING KAYAK GINI?! Denger ya semua, tomat. Itu. Sayur. TITIK!"

"YANG ANAK BOYBAND DIEM AJA! MAKAN TUH SOP BUNTUT LO!" seru Sasuke ngegas. "TOMAT ITU BUAH!"

"SAYUR!"

"BUAH!"

"SAYUR!"

"BUAH!"

—

Tak sampai sejam kemudian, sekolah sudah terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kubu Tomat Itu Buah dan kubu Tomat Itu Sayur. Kubu Tomat Itu Buah didiami oleh Yukimura, Sasuke, Keiji, Hideyoshi, Shingen, Nouhime dan Motonari. Kubu Tomat Itu Sayur didiami oleh Masamune, Motochika, Hanbei, Musashi, Mitsunari, Mitsuhide, Kenshin dan Kasuga. Ada juga beberapa yang masuk ke kubu ketiga, yaitu kubu netral yang anehnya berpendapat bahwa tomat bukan buah dan bukan sayur melainkan mahluk hidup yang berperasaan dan bisa merasakan sakit sehingga manusia harus membina hubungan yang kuat dengan tomat-tomat. Kubu ini hanya dihuni oleh Ieyasu dan sahabatnya Tadakatsu.

Bahkan diantara staf juga terjadi ketegangan. Shingen yang berasal dari kubu Tomat Itu Buah dan Kenshin yang berasal dari kubu Tomat Itu Sayur kini sudah tidak bertegur sapa ketika berpapasan. Nouhime dan suster sekolah Mitsuhide yang sudah tidak saling suka kini hubungannya tambah buruk lagi. Sekolah terpecah-belah. Bahkan kantin sekolah berhenti menyediakan tomat agar tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan.

Nasib Basara Gakuen sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

Karena tomat.

Situasi di sekolah menjadi benar-benar tidak terkontrol ketika kepala sekolah Nobunaga mengumumkan aliansinya dengan pihak Tomat Itu Buah. Bendera-bendera 'Tomat Itu Sayuran' mulai tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tak sedikit murid yang berpindah kubu karena kepala sekolah mengancam akan mengeluarkan siapa-siapa saja yang termasuk dalam kubu Tomat Itu Sayur.

"Mulai detik ini, semua simbolisme terkait dengan 'Tomat itu Sayur' DILARANG berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah!" seru kepala sekolah dalam pidato mendadaknya lewat speaker. Terdengar suara Masamune marah-marah di background ("KEPSEK SIALAN! GUA LEGALISIR JUGA LO!"). Suasana di sekolah benar-benar kacau balau.

Sampai Kojuro datang ke sekolah dengan muka datar.

"Maaf, pak. Saya kesiangan." katanya pada kepala sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Masamune mendapat ilham. "EH!" serunya. "KOJURO KAN PUNYA KEBUN! Pasti dia tahu yang mana yang benar!"

Murid-murid langsung ramai mengiyakan. Kojuro cengo. Ternyata kesiangan bisa bikin eksis.

"Hmm, baiklah. Katakura Kojuro! Jawabanmu menentukan nasib sekolah ini." Nobunaga menghela nafas. "Tomat itu buah atau sayur?"

"Oh, itu memang sering dijadikan perdebatan. Jadi begini, pak. Cara mudah membedakan antara buah-buahan dan sayuran adalah dari bijinya. Jika suatu tanaman yang bisa dimakan memiliki biji, maka disebut buah. Sebaliknya jika tidak ada bijinya maka disebut sayuran."

Semuanya diam.

"Jadi tomat itu apaan dong?" tanya semua murid pada saat bersamaan.

"Buah," jawab Kojuro.

Jgerrrrr. Kubu Tomat Itu Sayur langsung bubar jalan. Kedua (well, ketiga, kalau kubunya Ieyasu dihitung) kubu langsung saling bermaaf-maafan. Kedamaian telah kembali.

Yah... untuk waktu yang tidak lama, sih.

"Aduh, ngomongin tomat mulu, gue jadi ngidam buah lain. Beli labu dimana ya?" gumam Yukimura.

"Ha? Apaan sih lo, labu 'kan sayuran!" protes Masamune.

Yukimura bengong. "Hah? Buah, tau!"

"Sayur!" seru Masamune.

"LABU ITU BUAH!"

"SAYUR!"

"BUAH!" seru Motochika.

"SAYUR!" balas Motonari.

"BUAH!" seru Sasuke.

"SAYUR!" seru Kasuga.

"BEGINI AJA TERUS AMPE YAKULT ADA YANG GALONAN!" teriak Kojuro kesal sambil meninggalkan sekolah bejat nan ababil itu.

Debat soal labu berlanjut sampai besok. Besoknya lagi tentang kacang polong. Besoknya lagi tentang alpukat. Besoknya lagi tentang lada.

"Homeschooling yang bagus dimana ya?" gumam Kojuro kesal ketika lagi-lagi ia datang disambut pertanyaan 'timun itu buah atau sayur'. Sungguh, sepertinya tiada hari tanpa perpecahan di Basara Gakuen.


End file.
